The Set Up
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: Miley knows that lilly and oliver would make the perfect couple and she sets out to prove it. With the help of her brother and a few others will she finally bring lilly and oliver together or will it all blow up in her face? LOLIVER one-shot!


_**AN: I don't own Hannah Montana, or Taylor Swift's song "Love Story". It amazes me that I even have to say that.**_

"Do you have any plans for Saturday night?" Miley asked her friend.

"No I was just going to hang out at home, why? Lilly answered.

"You have no plans at all, no hot date or just hanging out with a friend, what happened?" Miley asked.

"Well I was going to go to your concert but seeing as how it's in another state, my mom won't let me go, thus leaving me home alone. And you know how sensitive I am to not having a boyfriend so I'd prefer that you not mention it please," Lilly answered slightly offended.

The girls were sitting in Miley's room where they were supposed to be studying for their chemistry test the next morning. In fact they weren't studying at all but just procrastinating. So with their books and notes aside they were busy chatting about anything and everything but chemistry.

"Sorry I know that but I was just making sure because I know this guy who is so perfect for you," Miley teased.

"Really do tell," Lilly squealed further pushing the study materials out of sight.

"Well I want it to be a surprise, but I want to set you up with him for this Saturday, are you interested?"

"Oh can't you give just a little hint!" Lilly pleaded dramatically.

"Fine, he's tall, has dark hair, and really cute," Miley said, ending in a sing-song voice.

"He sounds perfect! Set it up. I can't take this dry spell anymore," Lilly said.

Meanwhile the same conversation was taking place in the next room.

"Come on Oken you're going to love her, I promise," Jackson said to the mop haired boy in front of him.

"Why are you trying to set me up anyway?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"It's because ever since you and Joanie broke up, you've been really pathetic. You won't talk to another girl except for Miley and Lilly, and I'm sick of it," Jackson finished breathlessly.

"Ok fine I'll do it but only if you promise to butt out of my love life for good," Oliver stated.

"No problem," Jackson answered.

"Can I go back to study now?" Oliver asked exasperated.

"Sure, but don't forget Saturday at 7 at the restaurant on Broadway,"

"Whatever" Oliver said defeated.

Miley and Lilly had finally gotten around to cracking open their books by the time Oliver walked back into the room. Wordlessly he sat down next to Lilly and took his book and followed his friends' examples. They studied for another hour before Lilly and Oliver decided to go home. It was a Thursday night which meant that they had school the next morning. The next day passed without incidence, and the friends met up at Rico's for smoothies. Miley had to leave early if she was going to make it into Arizona for the concert. It was a benefit concert for the United People's Relief Fund.

"Bye guys I have to go, Lilly don't forget about tomorrow!" Miley reminded her friend as she left.

"I won't and don't forget to get me Taylor swift's autograph!" Lilly said swiftly changing the subject; she didn't want to tell anyone that she was being set up on a blind date.

"Taylor Swift is so hot" Oliver mused.

Lilly and Oliver soon left after Miley had. Saturday came and Miley decided to check up on Lilly to make sure she would go through with it. Lilly promised that she would and Miley then had to quickly leave for a sound check.

Jackson also paid a visit to Oliver. Jackson apparently wasn't required to go with his father and pop star sister to the concert. He offered Oliver a ride to the restaurant, as a ploy to make sure he wouldn't ditch his date.

They finally arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before 7, leaving Oliver to sit at the table by himself. As Jackson was leaving he whispered to the waiter, no doubt telling him to keep an eye on Oliver. Or at least that's what Oliver guessed he was doing. As soon as Oliver turned his back Jackson dashed to the kitchen and hid in there until he spotted Oliver's "blind" date walk into the restaurant. He glanced at his watch, 7:01 perfect. Jackson then pulled out his cell phone and pressed the number 4 on his speed dial.

"Miles…she's here…I'll be right there…alright bye,"

Jackson then ran through the kitchen to the loading dock, maneuvering around the servers carrying trays. He opened the door to see his sister waiting there impatiently. She ran in and made her way to the kitchen door peering out at her two unsuspecting friends. Oliver's head was turned towards the window opposite the entrance. The same entrance where Lilly wearing a little black dress. It was a sequin chiffon illusion metallic satin strapless dress with a gathered bubble bottom and a black flower on the empire waist. Miley had picked it out for her to wear. In fact Miley had planned the whole thing from the beginning. She always believed that Lilly and Oliver would make a great couple, but knew they'd be too stubborn to do anything about it themselves. That's when Miley roped Jackson in on her plan and things started to happen. The restaurant they were at is owned by Rico's dad and Jackson called in the favor to use it as part of their plan. Jackson also involved the host by getting him to lead Lilly to the table with Oliver and he would be their server for the night. Right now Lilly was nervously waiting in line to be seated; she scanned the dining room for any hint of her date. She knew it was silly because she didn't even know who it was never mind what he looked like. She spotted a familiar mop of hair in the back corner of the restaurant, and immediately got even more nervous. If Oliver was here what would he think about her coming on a blind date. Then she remembered that he didn't have a girlfriend at the moment, and was starting to put everything together. She was up and she told the host her name, and almost as if he were expecting her specifically he left his post and escorted her to Oliver's corner, which she then noticed was very secluded compared to the rest of the restaurant, what had Miley done she wondered.

"Here you go miss, and your food will be out shortly," The host said as Lilly took her seat not daring to look at Oliver's shocked expression.

They both sat for a while in awkward silence until Lilly finally spoke up.

"So Oliver, you're my blind date?"She questioned afraid of what he was going to say in response.

"I guess so," He whispered."I'm going to kill Jackson" Oliver stated.

"Why what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"He's the one who tricked me to do this, if I'd only known it was you—"Oliver began and then stopped after seeing a saddened look enter his best friend's eyes.

"If you had known it was me, what? Am I really that bad that even you wouldn't want to spend time alone with me?" Lilly asked almost angrily.

"No it's not that, definitely not that." Oliver corrected her. "I love spending time with you, even more than hanging out with you and Miley together. I actually kind of miss how we used to hang out."

"Really?" Lilly asked a shy smile playing across her lips."Then what would you have done if you knew it was me?"

"Well…um...I would have rather asked you out myself," Oliver said quietly a deep red blush creeping on to his cheeks.

Lilly just smiled wide in return. She didn't get a chance to answer back because their server just made it to the table with the food that Miley and Jackson preordered for them: parmesan chicken and chocolate cake for dessert. As they ate the pair found it easy to act naturally, which surprised them since they were officially on a date, which they both agreed they would call it. Lilly ended up calling Miley, hoping that she was offstage already. Unfortunately Miley wasn't anticipating that so she jumped when her phone started to vibrate in her pants pocket, causing her to knock a waiter over who was just about to come back with a tray full of dirty dishes. All that noise attracted the attention of Lilly, who scolded her self because she should have known that the concert was all apart of her master plan, and Oliver who looked over to see their friend freaking out and Jackson cracking up. Oliver then came up with a plan of his own. He grabbed Lilly's hand and they ran out of the restaurant laughing. They made it all the way to the beach and decided to go sit by the water. Lilly removed her high heels and Oliver his dress shoes and socks. Still holding hands they silently walked to the edge of the shore and looked out at the moon's reflection in the water.

"You look beautiful by the way," Oliver told her in a whisper.

"Thanks," Lilly answered. After another moment's silence Lilly spoke again."Did you mean what you had said earlier?"

"Did I mean what?" Oliver asked.

"When you said that you wanted to ask me out?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Yes" Oliver stated simply.

There was no need to hide his feelings anymore. And with that he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. The smile that grew wider at the kiss invited him in. he then leaned toward her again this time landing the kiss on her lips. It was a simple gesture that meant so much to the friends. Lilly then pulled Oliver onto the sand. They sat there for a little while just enjoying each others' company, until Lilly's phone began to sing out Taylor Swift's "Love Story"

"It's Miley," Lilly said as she answered her phone ruefully.

"Oh my God Lilly where are you? What happened? Do you hate me now?" Miley asked frantically.

"Miley slow down, breathe, now listen. I'm at the beach, I ditched, and no I don't hate you. But I can't talk right now because I'm on a date. I'll talk to you later," Lilly said calmly and confidently.

With that she hung up the phone and pressed the red off button. Putting her phone back into her purse she then laid her head on Oliver's shoulder.

_**Please Review! Please!**_


End file.
